Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines!
This page is for the Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines! Overview Throughout the Enterprising Engines! series, many human characters have appeared (all personified using various Lego minifigures), albeit workmen, etc., yet have not made significant appearances or have a significant backstory qualify to have their own page. This list is not exhaustive. Workmen The Guard The Guard '''is a guard who is involved in several predicaments on Sodor. He was first seen jumping out of Percy's train after Paxton stopped it, noticing Percy had a faulty truck. He was scolded by Paxton's driver for jumping ship at the first sign of danger. He was later seen at The River Bridge when Thomas and Rosie saved Daisy from falling off the bridge. He called for three cheers for Thomas, but a workman who had fallen into the river interrupted him, which caused the guard to call for a towel for the man. The workman is voiced by MrMPS. Appearances: *Season 2: Paxton and Norman, Rosie Rodrigo '''Rodrigo '''is a lumberjack who works at The Lumberyard under Carlo Debris. When Kurt was teetering dangerously over the edge of a cliff and Hank and Henry came to his aid, Rodrigo called for help, as he was afraid Carlo was going to break his knees. Rodrigo later aided Moxie and the other lumberjacks in revolting against Carlo. A recurring joke with Rodrigo is that every time he appears, his beard is longer. Rodrigo is voiced by MrMPS. Appearances: *Season 1: Snow Blind' *'Season 2: Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler *Season 3:'' ''TBA Carlo Debris' Lumberjacks '''Carlo's lumberjacks have appeared mutiple times throughout the series. They are voiced by: * TugsFan67 * Cgiben * KnapfordTrevor28 * Donald9anddouglas10 * CeMark45 * David Bradley * Rhyndale Railway * James Atherlay * Mallardfan62 * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 * GingerPercy * SkarloeyRailway01 * Richie Damico * Ringofan25 * ReallyUsefulEngine24 * Alex Canine * Carson08022000 * Haley San Giacomo * Norramby Hero * thomas fan forever Appearances: *'Season 2': Swashbuckler Smash Smash is an accomplished mechanic, driver, and pilot extraordinaire who is the owner of Brammo and the operator of Kurt. He has made many cameo appearances around the Lumberyard and the Crovan's Gate Works through Seasons 1 and 2. In Swashbuckler, he rode Brammo into the ensuing riot at Last Haven in attempt to quell the uprising and discern how Kurt became involved in the incident. He soon too became part of the brawl as the situation escalated. Voice Actor: EnterprisingEngine93 Appearances: * Season 2: Swashbuckler He is also likely to appear in Brammo's Season 3 episode. Sir Frederick Aura's Henchmen Aura's Henchmen have appeared multiple times in the series, but they most likely will have major roles, along with their boss, in the second season finale of Enterprising Engines! Appearances: *'Season 3: 'Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Voice Actors: * MrMPS * James Mason * SamtheThomasfan2 The Rail Workers Two workmen are seen franticly waving and warning Donald to stop due to unsafe buffers. Unfortunately, Donald ends up falling in the pit. Appearances: *'Season 3': This Too Shall Pass The workmen are voiced by: *MrEngine88 *Steve Garcia The Crosby Foreman The Crosby Foreman informs Logan about James' accident and allows Logan to take some wagons to the Scrapyard. He is quite amused by the little shunter's determination. Appearances: *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark The Crosby Foreman is voiced by WildNorWester. The Mountain Workman The Mountain Workman tells Culdee they should go to the bridge inspecton before Shane return from the Summit. He comments about Mr. Richards being missing all the time. Upon reaching the bridge, he disembarked to investigate a mangled rack rail. After asking Culdee to move forward, he can only watch in horror as Culdee falls from the mangled track and into the raging river below. Upon Culdee's return, He reported it to Mr. Richards, also telling him of a last minute visit from The Fat Controller. Appearances: *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark, Culdee Fell The Mountain Workman is voiced by MikeD57s. The Loudspeaker Foreman The Loudspeaker Foreman '''is in charge of the Crovan's Gate Mine. He often calls the other engines with his megaphone which annoys some of them, in particular Samson, but still he's very responsible and reliable to his duty. Appearances: *Season 3: Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Voice Actor: *halfbakedhex8 The Female Shunter A ponytailed, female '''Shunter '''narrowly escapes a serious injury during Sir Handel's terrible crash. Later, she couples BoCo to his train and tells him he is ready to go. She works at Crovan's Gate Mine. She appears in Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, and is voiced by Annie C. Other Human Characters The Harbour Master '''The Harbour Master '''is in charge of the Harbour at Edward's Branch line. When Duck's fireman forgets his lunchbox, The Harbour Master tries to throw it to Duck's cab, making his driver and fireman to fall off. Appearances: *Season 1: Bon Voyage The Firefighter '''The Firefighter '''was a member of the fire brigade that extinguished the fire at The Ministry of Defense Complex and alerted the engines that BoCo, Arthur, and Sidney were safe. He later appeared helping to extinguish the fire at The Lumberyard after several lumberjacks had caused a riot. He is voiced by Jlouvier. Appearances: *Season 2: Munitions, Swashbuckler The Tree Hippie '''The Tree Hippie was first seen when he had chained himself to a tree in a protest against Sodor Logging Co. trying to cut down a tree that he called "his brother", declaring the tree and him to be kin. The loggers replied that they liked trees too, but their boss was the most unpleasant person to work with, and they have a quota to keep up. When the Tree Hippie refused to give in, the workers declared that they would have to use force! Appearances: *'Season 2:' Young Tucker, Munitions (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) The Railway Inspector The Railway Inspector often comes to check on what is going on on Sodor and other British Railways nearby. One day, he came to inspect Derek, deeming him unfit for use. However, when a mainland diesel broke down by the Works, Derek got to prove himself worthy of working, and the Inspector was impressed indeed! Appearances: *'Season 1:' Redemption The Rock Stars The Rock Stars '''are two radical rocker chicks who were shredding it up in The Ministry of Defense Complex during the Munitions Incident. However, they didn't realize that they were standing right next to flaming materials, which exploded and knocked them out! Appearances: *Season 2: Mavis and the Tornado (cameo, one only), Munitions (do not speak) The Soldiers '''The Soldiers are men who served under General Zen and Captain Grant at The Ministry of Defense Complex during their stay on Sodor. Several died during the fire that was created by Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Richards, and it is unknown what happened to the survivors after the incident was ended. Appearances: *'Season 1:' Many cameos *'Season 2:' Many cameos, Munitions (only a few speak), Swashbuckler (do not speak), ''Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. The Nurse '''The Nurse '''works at the Wellsworth Hospital. She was questioned by some Ministry of Defense soliders as to General Zen's whereabouts. She replied that the general had never been admitted. She is voiced by RosietheCutie1995. Appearances: * 'Season 2:' Swashbuckler The Mountain Radio Operator '''The Mountain Radio Operator '''sent out a message reporting Culdee's accident near Poll-ny-Chrink, and his discovery by Miss Jenny and The Pack. The operator also reported spottings of a dangling shepherd from the steel bridge, contacting the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre to address the situation. After a rescue attempt, he reports the Shepherd's fear to let go of both his staff and a strange box-like object. Appearances: *'Season 3: Logan Leaves his Mark (not seen), Culdee Fell (not seen) The Saxophone Player '''The Saxophone Player '''is a man who plays music in silent places, in valleys and mountains. Just like Gregory Larson. He's seen adding more emphasis to the theme which plays when BoCo and Samson are about to crash in some rocks. Appearances: *Season 2: Swashbuckler (cameo) *Season 3: Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo) The Constable '''The Constable '''a policeman who works on Sodor. He commends Culdee for his rescue of the Shepherd, despite his initial hesitation to do so. He also calls the doctor to check over the stunned Shepherd. He is voiced by Shortround551. Appearances: *Season 2:' Swashbuckler (''cameo) *'Season 3:' Culdee Fell Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters